


Handsy

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree just really loves Hanzo tits and get's a little handsy while cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=20391#cmt20391

McCree had always fancied himself an ass man, but he was certain he’d found the exception to the rule. His teammate-come-partner Hanzo had a chest that McCree couldn’t get off of his mind. He wasn’t sure if was the muscle, the tattoo, or just the man it was attached to, but the pec took up most of his free thoughts. McCree could practically feel the soft yet solid flesh in his hand when he imagined it. As far as he was concerned, it was damn unfair that Hanzo just kept one out all the time staring at him.

The two were cuddled up in bed as he was thinking about it. About the tit. He knew it was within arms reach, but he worried Hanzo might not like it for him to just start grabbing on him. McCree reach an arm around Hanzo’s side. He thought that he he just acted cuddly he might get away with a grab. He kissed at Hanzo’s shoulders gently to make it more convincing.

“You’re being very cuddly tonight, cowboy.” Hanzo commented as he pressed his back against McCree.

“It’s hard not to be when a pretty little thing like yourself is sharin’ a bed with me.” Hanzo rolled his eyes at McCree’s remark. McCree’s hand slid further up to Hanzo’s chest, though he tried to play it off like he was just getting comfortable. A finger inconspicuously ran once across Hanzo’s nipple. He noticed it immediately, but had assumed McCree’s finger had just gone limp and dropped across him. McCree closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Hanzo’s breast in his hand. It was just as good, if not better, than he imagined. He couldn’t stop himself from giving the mound a squeeze which surprised Hanzo. While they were not unfamiliar with each other’s bodies, the grab was unexpected. Usually McCree held focus on his lips or ass. His chest would get some attention, but it was almost never the focus. Hanzo liked the feeling, but it was still unexpected.

McCree let go immediately, pausing for reaction. Hanzo said nothing, but a familiar warmth started to cover his cheeks. The hand squeezed Hanzo’s chest again. McCree’s fingers dug into the meaty breast and he could feel the muscles in it tense. He leaned his head in until he could whisper into Hanzo’s ear.

“You have the finest rack I’ve ever seen, if I do say so myself. And I do.” McCree drawled. Hanzo could feel McCree’s other hand trying to snake under him as well. He lifted himself just enough to allow the metal arm under him and around to his chest. The metal fingers were much harsher on Hanzo even though McCree tried to keep the touch soft. If he were more honest he might admit that he liked the rough feel, but Hanzo was too prideful for that. McCree’s fingers kneaded the pecs, drawing a groan from Hanzo. A moment of trepidation came to McCree.

“This is okay right. If you want me to stop I-”

“No! No. This is fine.” Hanzo’s face blushed more at his own eagerness, but it made McCree chuckle. Hanzo counted his blessings that they were spoon. He was sure that if McCree had seen his face he’d never hear the end of it. The tip of McCree’s dick bumped against his ass, serving to further harden his own. Hanzo shifted his ass back against McCree.

“Now you’re just bein’ a tease, Hanzo.” McCree whispered into his ear. An idea came to his mind and he momentarily let go of the tit in his hand to reach the lube on the night stand behind him. He spread a generous amount between Hanzo’s ass cheeks before setting it back on the stand. McCree lined his cock up to squeeze between the cheeks. His hand moved back to Hanzo’s breast, smearing the excess lube onto it. The cold liquid hardened his nipple in an instant. McCree used this to his advantage and took hold of the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and twisting at it carefully. Hanzo let out a small gasp at the feeling prompting McCree to do the same with the other nipple. 

McCree’s cock slid up between Hanzo’s ass cheek, testing the feeling. He gave a few more slow thrusts before deciding it was a nice place to be. His hold around Hanzo allowed him some leverage to move against him, but put more pressure on Hanzo’s chest. The added pressure came with a small, pleasurable amount of pain. Hanzo let out a small hum from the feeling. McCree took it as a sign to keep at it and squeezed the nipples harder. Hanzo arched his back, pressing his ass harder against McCree. 

“I had no idea you love my chest so much, Jesse McCree. Perhaps I should fight topless from now on.” Hanzo teased. McCree gulped at the idea. He could barely keep his mind on a fight with just one pec out, how could he be expected to be useful with two of them? The image of Hanzo pulling his bow string back, chest flexing and glistening with sweat from the strain, came to McCree’s mind. He was pretty sure he couldn’t get any harder, but it sure felt like he did. His thrusts grew faster with new found vigor.

“You seem to like that idea, hmm?” A short, breath laugh escaped Hanzo’s mouth after his comment. One of many reason’s McCree couldn’t keep his hands off him was his lurid comments. He could see why he’d been the head of his clan since he knew exactly what to say at any moment. Especially if the moment called for getting McCree hot and bothered.

McCree muffled his gasps by sucking bruised onto Hanzo’s shoulder and neck. Hanzo decided not to let McCree have all the fun and maneuvered his hand to his own hard dick. He pumped himself to the pace McCree set behind him. McCree’s sucking and kissing at his shoulder turned to nipping and slowly made way to Hanzo’s ear. He’d noticed many of his marks already starting to form and gave a hum of approval.

“You may want to rethink that shirtless thing. Unless you want the others to see these fine marks I’ve been leaving.” Hanzo’s hair raised at the low voice in his ear. “Wouldn’t want anyone knowing such a regal thing as yourself get’s dirty from time to time. Like mud on fine china.” The comment as well as the low, sultry tone McCree said it in brought a rush of blood to Hanzo’s face. Part of him hated being marked in such a way, while the other part enjoyed the looks it gained.

McCree quickened his pace which forced Hanzo’s cock forward in his own hand. McCree let go of Hanzo’s nipples in order to grab his pecs, trying to find the leverage to move faster. The squeezing was harsh, but Hanzo liked the feeling. The roughness drew a groan from him and his unoccupied hand shot up to grasp McCree’s metal one. Both were getting closer to the end and they knew it. 

McCree bit down hard on Hanzo’s shoulder to muffle his groans. The pain brought a cry from Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo’s hand pumped at his cock, twisting at it slightly. His thumb pressed against the head every time it got close, trying to squeeze the orgasm out of himself. Finally, McCree found just the friction he needed. He gave a final thrust between Hanzo’s ass cheek before splattering cum on his back. McCree was not one to leave his lovers wanting though. His hand slid from Hanzo’s tit to his cock then past. He massaged Hanzo’s balls, squeezing them lightly. McCree’s teeth unlatched from Hanzo’s shoulder to whisper in and nibble at his ear.

“Come on, darlin’. Come for me.” McCree’s robot hand found Hanzo’s nipple once more, twisting it between his fingers. “You’re so close I can tell. Let me see you get this rack a little wet.”

McCree’s efforts were not in vain and sent Hanzo over the edge. He let out a loud moan as his cum splashed onto the sheets and his own torso. McCree kept up his efforts until Hanzo had fully ridden out the orgasm and the two were left panting against each other.


End file.
